


Sick

by radiantmoonlight



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Angst, F/F, Tales Whump Week, Tales of Whump Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantmoonlight/pseuds/radiantmoonlight
Summary: Alisha falls unconscious, Rose runs to be by her side.Day Five of Tales of Whump Week 2018





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Tales of Whump Week  
> Day 5: Sick

Rose did not handle waiting well.

Especially not when Alisha was in the next over, royal physicians watching her, making sure her condition hadn’t worsened.

No one was telling Rose anything.  She had practically sprinted to Ladylake as soon as he had gotten word that Alisha was unwell.  The note had said little more then that the Princess had collapsed between meetings, but as Rose had gotten there she barely glimpsed Alisha’s unconscious form on the bed before the door had been shut rudely on her face. Rose stabbed the door with one of her daggers in retaliation.

She did not like to be kept out of things, especially not when Alisha was involved.

“She’ll be fine!” Lailah said, as she and Edna appeared.  Lailah stood near the door and Edna leaned against the opposite wall, as Rose prowled the hallway near the door.  What a normal person would have done was paced back and forth; what Rose did was stalk back in forth, like she was waiting for a fight to happen.

“Why did they shut me out?” Rose asked.

“Because you’re like this,” Edna said, pointing her umbrella at Rose popping it open.

“I know!” Lailah continued on as if to ignore Edna. “Let’s play a game to pass the time by! I spy with my little eye-” Rose passed by her still stalking the hallways, grumbling under her breath. “No game then, I guess? How about a riddle?”

“It’s not worth it,” Edna said, twirling her umbrella in front of her, eyes on the tiny little Normin that flew by every few seconds.  “Rose hasn’t meant a problem that she couldn’t stab and she doesn’t know what to do.”

Rose made a noise and Lailah looked over at Edna, before saying in a sing song voice, “You’re not helping.”

Rose stopped her moving, standing in front of the door.  “She’s right.” She took a deep breath and shook her head. “Alisha’s in there, sick, and I don’t know what to do.” She kicked the door. “I don’t like not knowing what to do.”

Lailah reached over and patted Rose’s head, trying to comfort her. “You just hope for the best, Rose.  The physicians are professional after all.  Just remember, it’s going _tibia_ okay.”

There was a moment of complete silence before Edna groaned. “That-” she snapped her umbrella closed “-was bad.”

It seemed to have the opposite effect on Rose, who snorted and then broke out into laughter – just as the door opened.  The physician gave Rose an odd look and Rose smothered her laughter.  “Is she okay?” Rose asked, taking a step closer.

The physician was momentarily distracted by the dagger sticking in the door before saying, “The Princess is sleeping now.  She’ll need to rest for a little bit, but she’ll make a full recovery. You can see-” Rose was already halfway through the door. “-her now.”

Rose looked down at Alisha, taking in her pale appearance.  There were bags under her eyes as if she hadn’t been sleeping properly – and knowing Alisha, she probably hadn’t. Her hair was unbound, curling lightly around her face and Rose thought that she was still the most beautiful person she had ever met.

Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, Rose brushed a few strands of hair out of her face before taking Alisha’s limp hand in her own.

“Hey, I’m here now.”


End file.
